The End
by Lilibeth
Summary: TERMINADA Não perguntes por quem os sinos dobram : eles dobram por ti.rnrnA partir do texto The En.d, do T.he Do.ors as visões sobre o que restará da amizade, da vida e das pessoas pósVoldemort.
1. Prólogo

Essa fic não foi elaborada, como uma história com começo,meio e fim : a imagem que abre o capítulo 1 explodiu inteira na imaginação ao ouvir The End, toda a dor da personagem eclodiu dentro de mim, não pedindo mas exigindo sair do jeito que é... e eu só tive que obedecer, diante de tanta desesperança face a um mundo – teoricamente melhor – pós-Voldemort. O que passa nessa fic , entretanto, é o preço que se pagou por isso... então, é um mundo interno, mais lento que o normal de uma fic, com aparentemente poucos elementos de ação... e muito flashback. Até o que espero seja a finalização adequada, mostrando que ainda há esperança... mesmo no fim.  
  
Espero que vocês gostem das visões da Lilibeth sobre The End... 


	2. Vermelho e Dourado

  
_"Não perguntes por quem os sinos dobram : eles dobram por ti "_Ernest Hemingway.   
  
Capítulo I - Vermelho e Dourado   
  
Mais uma vez os dedos, de forma automática, fizeram o gesto que já tinha se transformado em sua vida : stop, rew, play...  
  
_( The end, is is the end )  
_  
Virou-se doloridamente na cama, e forçou seus olhos injetados em direção à janela : um sol madrugador e tímido - mas persistente - insistia em querer entrar em sua vida.   
  
De mau humor esticou o braço e puxou com força as cortinas, que por muito pouco não se despregaram de vez do bandô já tão maltratado, rasgando-se ainda mais ...   
  
Nada invadiria sua dor. Nada o faria reviver.   
  
_(Beautiful friend, the end )_  
  
Continuando com o movimento do braço, alcançou a garrafa sobre o criado-mudo, para - mais uma vez - ter certeza que também esta estava vazia. Como tantas vezes arremessou-a em direção à parede, para vê-la - um dos seus únicos prazeres, ultimamente - quebrando-se em mil pedaços. Mas dessa vez a natureza (morta?) reagiu : a garrafa espatifou-se e um caco de vidro voltou em sua direção, cortando seriamente sua mão.  
  
Mas nem mesmo isso o deixou mais interessado. Aliás, por bons minutos pensou seriamente no bem que faria a todos se deixasse todo o seu "precioso" sangue esvair por ali.  
  
_(This is the end )_  
  
Piscou algumas vezes os olhos, rindo-se interiormente de tal situação : tão "poderoso", tão "importante", ia ser morto por um caco de vidro de uma garrafa de bebida barata...e trouxa. Quem diria...bela morte para si.  
  
Devia realmente ficar quieto, e deixar tudo acontecer : apenas uma vez na vida não se mover, não fazer nada, e rejeitar esse maldito instinto de sobrevivência que sussurrava insistentemente para que fechasse com urgência o grave ferimento.   
  
Depois do que tinha acontecido, isso podia esperar. Aliás, tudo podia esperar.  
  
Ficou olhando com estranha paciência e muita curiosidade os desenhos que seu sangue fazia ao cair ao chão : de gotas esparsas até uma poça consistente,ele começou a desenhar no imundo chão algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que seria.   
  
A única coisa que sabia é que com certeza saberia quando estivesse pronto.   
  
...Stop. Rew. Play...  
  
A música um pouco mais distante que o normal, mas sua pulsação lenta e quase mórbida ia a cada vez mais tornando-se um rugido em seus ouvidos. Logo, era só pulso e mais nada : nem o barulho matinal dos trouxas começando seu dia - que insistiam em invadir seu refúgio, mesmo de cortinas tão cerradas - era mais ouvido : só ouvia o pulsar, e muito distantemente a música.E a letra.   
  
Quase sonho, quase sono...   
  
_(My only friend, the end )_  
  
Lenta, porem inexoravelmente, o dia ia se iniciando, e o sol insistente tinha conseguido finalmente enfrentar a barreira da cortina - tão sofrida, tão alquebrada... - , e derramava-se, dourado, sobre o quarto esquálido, banhando e aquecendo de igual forma o homem e sua dor.   
  
_(Of our elaborate plans, the end)_  
  
Lembrou-se, então do desenho que queria fazer, e forçou os olhos doloridos na poça vermelha que estava ao lado da cama. Ainda não via nada de significativo, só sangue estúpido e idiota...era melhor prosseguir. Apertou com força a mão para sangrar mais e mais rápido, e observou surpreso : através da luz do sol, seu sangue estava vermelho e dourado.   
  
Vermelho e dourado.  
  
_(Of everything that stands, the end )  
_  
Saindo então desse transe, tentou se virar rapidamente e pegar sua varinha, mas não fez isso : moveu-se com lentidão estudada (pois até agora não tinha percebido, mas estava estranhamente zonzo demais), e lembrando-se dos ensinamentos que tão bem tivera, deixou seu braço ferido na mesma posição (é, realmente tinha esperado demais),esticou a mão e pegou sua varinha,fechando o ferimento de vez, conjurando uma atadura mal feita e disforme (mesmo nessa hora, riu-se interiormente : tudo que ele fazia ultimamente ficava sempre tão disforme...) para então cair exangue em um sono sem sonhos.   
  
_(No safety or surprise, the end)_  
  
Acordou com o dia alto, num quarto quente como o inferno - como se isso realmente existisse, e fosse pior do que sobrara de sua vida - ouvindo um barulho contínuo e ritmado de minúsculos pés marchando,e o cheiro acre de sangue coagulado invadindo suas narinas. Virou-se do outro lado, e o pensamento de um banho bailou em sua mente : como se apenas água conseguisse lavar sua alma...Melhor ficar como estava.   
  
Então lembrou-se do desenho, e curioso virou-se na cama.   
  
A poça de sangue não mais era visível,e sim um monte de ratos que banqueteavam-se daquela macabra refeição inesperada (nobre refeição, diga-se de passagem) .Enojado e de mau humor ele levantou-se, ainda meio tonto, e lançou sem remorso um feitiço que desintegrou instantaneamente todos os ratos... para revelar seu destino, afinal. Tinha de voltar, e agora.   
  
_( I'll never look into your eyes...again )_


	3. A volta do que nunca foi

2 - A volta do que nunca foi  
  
"Can you picture what will be So limitless and free Desperately in need...of some...stranger's hand In a...desperate land "  
  
Sem nenhuma outra preparação, aparatou em Hogsmeade, caminhando rapidamente em direção à velha escola, sob olhares explicitamente surpresos (ou condoídos?) dos habitantes. Para os que o acreditavam morto, sua aparência só vinha a corroborar que ele parecia renascido da morte : sua face cadavérica , sua palidez tão pronunciada, suas roupas agora rotas envolvendo-o como uma mortalha negra... para os que acreditavam em lendas, triste figura de um cavaleiro andante ele era.  
  
Sabia que seu atual aspecto colocaria uma nova - e triste - frase nos comentários que o precediam e sucediam, mas não era essa sua finalidade : deixaria à comunidade bruxa que pensasse o que quisesse pensar. Nem uma única vez olhou para os lados, e com passos rápidos dirigiu-se a Hogwarts, deixando atrás de si medo, saudades e até vergonha. Felizes eram os mortos, pois não precisavam pensar mais.  
  
Pelo caminho de velhas pedras ia imaginando o que iria dizer, e ao mesmo tempo que pensava que há menos de um ano tinha feito o mesmo trajeto, melhor acompanhado. Acreditava então na vida, em ganhos, em poesias... agora só seguia as pedras - antigas e gastas - que o levassem ao início de tudo. E talvez a seu fim.  
  
Voltou seu olhar mortiço para o que havia sido um belo campo, e só via horror e tristeza ali também...mas, por mais que quisesse apenas enxergar o negro do que a destruição havia deixado, algumas tímidas flores insistiam em estar ali, e ferirem seus olhos baços com suas cores vibrantes, e seus talos repletos de vigor da vida. Mas ele não as via. Não queria vê-las. Não tinha mais forças para enxergar a beleza.  
  
Ergueu os olhos para um sol morno, de final de tarde : rubro. Devia se apressar, antes que começasse a pensar novamente com seu cérebro. Já se maldizia internamente por ter seguido esse presságio - que ele mesmo rogara ao jogar seu sangue no chão e exigir um desenho - com o coração, e não com a cabeça. Mas os portões de Hogwarts - que se abriram sozinhos - não lhe deixaram alternativa de voltar à pocilga que chamava de lar, e ao arremedo de vida que tinha se obrigado a ter no último ano. Mais uma vez, Dumbledore o aguardava. Mas será que era ele mesmo que Dumbledore queria ?  
  
"Lost in a Roman...wilderness of pain And all the children are insane All the children are insane Waiting for the summer rain, yeah"  
  
Apenas ali pensou que poderia ao menos ter se trocado para ir à velha escola, e sem mais delongas entrou no lago para se limpar, mergulhando rapidamente e sem remorsos para sentir, logo abaixo da superfície - agradavelmente aquecida pelo sol diurno - o gelo do lago de Hogwarts. A mão deu uma fisgada em contato com a água gelada, onde o corte estivera, demonstrando que ainda não estava totalmente curado. O lago sempre o atraíra, sempre o comovera : era, como ele, frio e profundo... e cheio de perigos. E mortalmente gelado. Ficou alguns segundos dentro da água, tentando pensar, muito além do normal... e lentamente começou a subir à tona, com a água de Hogwarts - e de suas dores - descendo lenta e livremente pelo seu rosto ... Magia pura, esse lugar que arranca lágrimas de um coração de pedra, pensava ele enquanto subia e devagar abria os olhos.  
  
- A Lula Gigante está bastante interessada em saber o que está alterando o sabor sempre suave e doce da água do lago, disse Dumbledore segurando uma grande toalha de banho logo à margem.  
  
- Diga a ela que onde eu passo nada suave e doce perdura.  
  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza... mas, saia daí e venha se secar. O jantar logo será servido, e temos de achar roupas que sirvam em você. Você cresceu mais ainda, sabia ?  
  
- Achei que tinha diminuído, para falar a verdade.  
  
- Você enxerga o que quer ver, mas será que isso é o real ? Vamos... está esfriando.  
  
- O frio não me incomoda. Nada mais me incomoda.  
  
- Incomoda a mim, que sou um velho que já viveu demais... vamos. E bem vindo de volta.  
  
Devia ter se virado e partido. Devia. Mas o último raio de sol brincando em uma folha soprada pelo vento (sinalizando insistentemente a direção das grandes portas do castelo ) o fez seguir o velho professor... Loucura. 


	4. A grande Serpente

3 – A grande serpente  
  
"_There's danger on the edge of town Ride the King's highway, baby Weird scenes inside the gold mine Ride the highway west, baby "  
  
"Ride the snake, ride the snake To the lake, the ancient lake, baby The snake is long, seven miles Ride the snake...he's old, and his skin is cold "  
_  
Com uma agilidade que não acreditava mais possuir, seguiu com passos rápidos o Diretor até a torre.( Mas vivia se enganando a respeito de tudo e todos, porque não a respeito de si mesmo e de seu corpo ? ).  
  
A gárgula moveu-se ante a senha dita em voz suave por Dumbledore, desvendando a escada, cuja simples visão já permitia que ele se sentisse melhor... literalmente, subia de um pântano em direção ao poder de Hogwarts. Precisava desse poder, desesperadamente precisava desse poder para justificar sua vida... o mesmo poder que tinha matado a todos, em nome de um mundo melhor.  
  
Mas Poder é assim, somente os fortes ficam com ele... ou os muito tolos.  
  
E ele podia ser tudo, menos tolo.  
  
- Não me sinto forte, Dumbledore... agora que tudo acabou, sinto que apenas sobrou o vazio... Fiquei vivo e sozinho, na terra de ninguém, e a terra quebra-se e morre ao contato de meus dedos.  
  
- A terra nunca morre, acredite. E se ela se quebra... coloque sementes nos buracos formados.  
  
- Minhas sementes são somente de ervas daninhas, Diretor... trago a praga onde vou. Herbologia não foi minha melhor matéria, lembra-se ? Disse sorrindo tristemente para o diretor.  
  
- Mas quase foi... quase foi.  
  
- Quase... tudo em minha vida é quase, Alvo ! Quase fui tudo... e hoje sou quase nada. Veja só o que sobrou ! Olha pra mim, veja só o que sobrou !!! - explodiu finalmente, com lágrimas indesejadas e insistentes fugindo dos seus olhos injetados. Subitamente era como se o cansaço dos séculos tivesse se apoderado dele, como se todas as lembranças ruins de uma vida inteira tivessem chegado todas juntas. Sentiu o familiar gosto de sangue na língua, e jogou-se de qualquer jeito em uma das poltronas, para dar um descanso ao corpo que implorava por isso. Não aguentava mais... não aguentava, só isso. Não era forte, não era poderoso, depois de tudo o que havia restado era apenas um homem doente, amargurado e sozinho.  
  
- Gosta de azul ? Não, nunca gostou... mas é o que temos aqui para você, nesse momento. Vamos, vista-se adequadamente e vamos jantar.  
  
- Prefiro ficar aqui, quieto, se não se importa.  
  
- Mas o problema, meu caro, é que eu me importo. Vou pedir a um elfo que o conduza ao seu novo quarto, e traga seu jantar e arrume roupas mais compatíveis com seu gosto. E pelo menos coloque uma capa sobre você, meu caro... caso tenha se esquecido, temos alunas que decididamente enxergam muito bem por aqui e você, com essa roupa toda molhada, embrulhado numa de toalha pelos corredores de Hogwarts provavelmente vai chamar um pouco a atenção das estudantes – disse sem mais delongas, e saiu da sua sala.  
  
O último comentário o fez relaxar e sorrir ... Dumbledore sempre conseguia. Sempre, sempre conseguia. Não era à toa que Voldemort sempre o temera, ele tinha classe... coisa que o "Lord" nunca tivera. E por isso estava morto, não por mais nada.  
  
Jogando a amargura para fora, foi então pegar a capa que estavam sobre a cadeira, e cobriu-se, no exato momento que um elfo doméstico chegava para conduzí-lo a seus aposentos.  
  
Ao virar-se para sair, seu último olhar da torre foi em direção ao lago argênteo... e as ondulações que a lula preguiçosamente fazia nele ao mover- se na superfície.  
  
Como uma gigantesca serpente.  
  



	5. Água que purifica

4 – Água que purifica  
  
_The west is the best _

_The west is the best _

_Get here, and we'll do the rest  
  
The blue bus is callin' us _

_The blue bus is callin' us _

_Driver, where you taken' us_  
  
Obviamente seus aposentos anteriores não estavam disponíveis, e contentou- se – até mesmo aliviado – com um quarto impessoal.  
  
Um banho longo, demorado, água batendo por todo lado... o que tinha iniciado no lago estava terminando de ser limpo ali, no quarto. Havia regulado a água para sair em um jato forte, para relaxar seus músculos doloridos, e esforçou-se bastante para fazer com que ela o limpasse de seu ano de reclusão. A água limpava sua sujeira externa, mas a interna... ah, essa era difícil de limpar. Já tentara de tudo, arrancar esse estigma que tinha, mas não conseguia... era mais uma cicatriz que ostentava, ser aquele que sobreviveu. E agora estava ali, novamente, mesmo depois de ter ouvido o que ouviu, sentido o que sentiu, e sabido do que soube... ele estava novamente em Hogwarts.

Ele, o sobrevivente, dentre todos o mais indesejado... ele estava novamente em Hogwarts. Vivo e inteiro. Ao contrário de todos seus amigos... vivo e inteiro. Nesse momento explodiram em seus ouvidos os gritos lancinantes de Gina ecoando pelos corredores do St. Mungus, "ele não, ele não !!!", o que reviveu o segundo mais longo de sua vida : a risada nefasta, a luz verde ofuscante, e ondas de vermelho voando em todas as direções ; e ele lá, no chão, olhos muito abertos em sua direção... a dor tão grande do fato consumado, as palavras da maldição imperdoável formaram-se sozinhas em sua boca, o ódio do qual havia se preservado por que toda a sua vida - explodiu na ponta de sua varinha...para rebater num Voldemort risonho (Idiota ! Não sabe que não será VOCÊ a me matar ???) e voltar multiplicada, explodindo aquela sala... e todos seus amigos. ISSO ninguém viu, ninguém soube, pois, dali, só sobrou ele inteiro. E o que sobrou do que um dia foi Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Pegou a toalha e enxugou-se vigorosamente, tentando limpar toda a imundície que Voldemort havia entranhado nele, sem conseguir. Tinha se tornado um pouco ele, ao tentar matá-lo... naquele instante congelado no tempo em que ele viu o que havia feito – tinha permitido que o ódio o dominasse, sem se preocupar com mais nada a não ser destruir – ele estava eternamente preso... sentia falta do gravador trouxa, agora : rew – stop – play.... rew – stop – play... sua vida fixara-se eternamente naquele segundo, numa repetição sombria e intransponível...e apenas Dumbledore parecia conseguir tirá-lo disso, e dar uma direção ao que sobrara dele.  
  
Respirou profundamente, vestiu-se e saiu para o jantar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_OK, OK, eu sei que esse foi curtinho... mas é que já escrevi o próximo, então achei melhor não começar a desenrolar a história nesse aqui, porque senão iria ficar cortado. Quero agradecer à gentileza dos reviews, e deixo aqui uma coisa : essa fic não foi escrita para ter Snape como a personagem principal ... não originalmente. Rs Eu JURO que ia acabar com o mistério nesse capítulo, mas uma amiga – já tão querida - escreveu uma frase mais ou menos assim : você quem sabe, a fic é sua.... o que me fez pensar que não, essa fic não é minha, é dessa personagem, apenas. Ele merece esse respeito. Ele merece meu silêncio sobre sua dor._


	6. Por quem os Sinos Dobram

5 – Aceitando o Fardo de continuar Vivo  
  
Num acordo tácito e sem palavras, sabia que ficaria ali, e seria novamente professor. Iria ensinar aos jovens com aptidões bruxas – independentemente de sua origem - a serem disciplinados, íntegros, usarem sua magia para o bem comum, e faria questão de fazer com que todos fossem iguais...enfim, faria o possível e o improvável para que novos Voldemorts não surgissem por descuido ou por omissão. Mesmo ele tendo feito o que fez, Dumbledore dava- lhe nova chance : mesmo tempo sido por sua inadequação que a Ordem da Fenix foi dizimada, Dumbledore o acolhia...e dava-lhe a direção de uma casa.  
  
Rew – Stop – Play... a mesma música, sempre e sempre... (_The End, THIS is the End...)_  
  
Só não conseguia se livrar dos gritos de Gina, ecoando eternamente em seus ouvidos.  
  
_The killer awoke before dawn, _

_he put his boots on _

_He took a face from the ancient gallery _

_And he walked on down the hall_

_He went into the room where his sister lived, and..._

_then he Paid a visit to his brother, and _

_then he He walked on down the hall, and _

_And he came to a door..._

_and he looked inside  
_  
Gina... doce, suave e insegura Gina... sempre calada, sempre querendo se doar mais, sempre por perto... menos naquele dia. Seu coração a traíra, mas também ela era tão inexperiente nisso... e não conhecia a astúcia de Voldemort. Ela a fez fazer uma escolha – quando o prudente seria ficar parada – e ele a pressionou : ela apenas agiu. EXATAMENTE como ele queria.  
  
E justamente por isso ele, Voldemort, estava morto. Por ter ido longe demais com Gina. Por tê-la feito se mover, por tê-la incluído no círculo... a puro-sangue Weasley fechou o círculo, que já continha os dois outros : mesmo com ele morto... Ele... o círculo sagrado se manteve forte, pela magia ancestral do puro-sangue bruxo. Tríade perfeita, contra ela nada pode fazer um Voldemort estupefato ante o redemoinho de luz que surgiu e o sugou, lentamente, até desintegrar por completo...  
  
_Father, yes son, I want to kill you _

_Mother...I want to...fuck you_

_ ........................................... _

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill_  
  
Era sua única vingança : Voldemort também tinha morrido. Não por suas ações como ele desejava – apesar do seu sangue ter sido tão importante nisso -, mas por pouco, muito pouco, todos seus amigos e amados estariam ali para comemorar... questão de segundos, apenas. Mas já tinha aprendido – a duras penas - que a vida pode ser eterna em um segundo... E, em um segundo, o sangue dos puros lavou do mundo a mancha chamada Voldemort. Apenas um segundo depois dele ter matado a todos que eles amavam.  
  
_C'mon baby, take a chance with us _

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us _

_C'mon baby, take a chance with us _

_And meet me at the back of the blue bus _

_Doin' a blue rock _

_On a blue bus _

_Doin' a blue rock _

_C'mon, yeah  
_  
Iria dar aulas, sim... iria ser o Guardião, sim... e – graças às palavras não ditas de Dumbledore - NADA no mundo o faria desistir disso. Mesmo tendo eternamente presentes em seus ouvidos os gritos de Gina, mesmo tendo eternamente no seu olhar a visão dos seus amigos explodindo em pedaços, mesmo tendo perdido sua alma naquela batalha... ele ensinaria, hoje e sempre. Abaixou-se para os pergaminhos com os nomes daquela que seria sua turma, e suspirou : o mundo é mesmo dos homens sem alma.

_This is the end _

_Beautiful friend _

_This is the end _

_My only friend, the end _

_It hurts to set you free_

_But you'll never follow me_

_The end of laughter and soft lies_

_The end of nights we tried to die _

_This is the end_


End file.
